


Atypical

by fembuck



Category: Blade: The Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn't see after Chase and Krista left Frederick in Episode 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atypical

She was still shaking when they made it back to her room, tiny tremors running through her body as she made her way to the bed and gratefully sat down. She’d only gotten about half the serum down before she’d been interrupted by Frederick.

“You were under for a very long time,” Chase said walking with purpose towards the side of the room as Krista sat down on the bed wearily. Krista looked over towards her as she spoke; there was something in the blonde’s voice that wasn’t usually there that sounded suspiciously like concern, and if it hadn’t sucked so incredibly hard to be her at the moment she would’ve smiled.

“So I hear,” Krista managed to get out weakly. “But at least it wasn’t in vain,” she went on as Chase pulled open the doors of a large black cabinet.

“I know it probably doesn’t feel like it,” Chase continued rummaging inside for a moment. “But you’re doing remarkably well. I’ve seen people literally trying to eat their own arms after being in one of those baths,” she went on removing a stainless steel black jug from the cabinet which Krista was then able to see was actually a refrigerator.

“What’s that?” Krista asked as Chase moved over to a table near the front of the room. She had a very good idea what it was and the thought of even being in the same room as blood after the five hours she had just endured caused a shiver to run through her body.

“When in Rome,” Chase responded her lip curling up in disgust as she poured some of the vibrant red liquid from the jug into a narrow glass.

Krista watched as Chase poured the liquid in the glass debating whether she should fight Chase on it or not. However, as another tremor ran through her body she knew that the blonde was just trying to help her and that she needed it.

“Drink,” Chase said walking over to Krista and holding out the glass to her. “We’ll get you cleaned up after.”

Krista simply nodded and accepted the glass bringing to her lips without comment. Her lip curled up a moment later as she got her first taste and she automatically jerked the glass as if to pull it away from her lips before moving it back and continuing to drink. The cloned blood was almost sweet and the consistency was much thinner than she had gotten used to. She understood a little why the other vampires turned their nose up at it, it was like the difference between dining on a nice honey roasted ham and spam.

“You’ll need to drink some more later,” Chase said as Krista finished up, “but not even I would subject you to anymore of that at the moment,” she continued reaching out for the glass which Krista dutifully handed over. “You still feel weak.”

Krista nodded even though what Chase had said had seemed like more of a statement of fact than a question.

“Stand up,” Chase said extending her arm and then pulling Krista up until they were eye to eye once more. Once Krista was upright Chase then leaned in making Krista eye her uncertainly however the blonde simply sniffed her and then clenched her jaw before making an uncomplimentary sound in her throat.

“What are you doing?” Krista asked a moment later as Chase’s hands moved towards the knot holding her robe together.

“Undressing you,” Chase replied not looking up and stopping her motions as she spoke. “You need to shower.”

“I can do that on my own,” Krista responded though she made no effort to stop Chase from pushing the robe off of her shoulders. The blonde had seen her in previous states of undress before and had seen her completely naked at the ritual hours before.

“I’m sure you can,” Chase responded smirking a little as she finally looked back at Krista’s face. “But you won’t. The ritual has thinned your blood, it’s why you’re so thirsty … not to mention dizzy and shaky,” she continued reaching for the ties of the white robe she was wearing. “It’s necessary to feed afterwards to return equilibrium to your system, but a strange consequence of doing that is that it tends to weaken you for a short period of time afterwards before eventually kicking your system back into gear,” she went on as her own robe fluttered to the ground, the white fabric mixing with the dark, patterned pool of Krista’s oriental-style robe. “I need to stay with you until that happens,” Chase continued dusting her hand over her stomach, watching how Krista’s eyes followed the motion. “Or else you might accidentally hurt yourself,” she finished touching Krista’s shoulder lightly, drawing the brunette’s gaze towards her face once more.

“It’s just a shower,” Krista said her eyes sweeping over Chase’s nude form once again, completely unable to remain focused on the blonde’s face. She had never seen the blonde naked before, she’d never even seen her partially undressed, but it was worth the wait. Her skin was pale and flawless and her pose as assured and predatory as it always was. She was beautiful.

Krista’s lips parted and she knew that her fangs were showing. She wanted to mark the porcelain perfect of Chase’s body with streaks of red.

Chase laughed as Krista growled softly and bared her fangs at her. Newborns could be so amusing at times, always thinking with their fangs. Though she had to admit that Krista had demonstrated a remarkable amount of control since being turned and still was though she was certain the brunette would have liked to control that particular reaction better.

“Come along,” Chase said as Krista turned her face from her trying to get her hunger under control. “It’ll be alright,” Chase continued reaching out to stroke Krista’s hair before guiding her to the shower.

***

  
“Why are you being so nice?” Krista asked as Chase’s hand worked through her hair, washing the blood from the ritual out, occasionally massaging her scalp ensuring that her fangs stayed distended. Vampire wood, she thought with some irritation, it was embarrassing.

“You did well,” Chase said simply though she knew that she was being uncharacteristically considerate even with that being true. Normally she did not reward people for simply following orders. Krista had done more than just follow orders however. The ritual the brunette had been put through was one that unnerved Chase to say the least, and the fact that Krista had come out sane after being under for almost ten times as long as usual genuinely impressed her. She had thought, they all had, that perhaps Krista wouldn’t surface again. She told herself that she was relieved Krista had retrieved the information they needed, but she had also just been relieved when the brunette surfaced. She didn’t care to think to much about that however. “Rinse your hair out.”

Krista did as told, tipping her head back to rinse out the shampoo when she vision blurred. She felt extremely light-headed, almost airy and felt herself begin to sway. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that she was about to faint or at the first least tip over but she couldn’t seem to do anything about it, or even care in more than an abstract way. However as she began to crumble strong arms hooked under her armpits pulling her back up before Chase pulled her into her body and wrapped one of her arms around her waist holding her up.

“Right,” Chase drawled as Krista’s head rolled back onto her shoulder. “I’ll do that too then,” she continued irritably moving her free hand to Krista’s head tipping it forward before beginning to rinse it.

“I thought you just wanted to get me naked,” Krista murmured when Chase finished with her hair and her head was allowed to rest on the blonde’s shoulder again.

“This may come as a shock to you, but I do not spend my time devising clever schemes to get your clothes off,” Chase responded rolling her eyes. “Though I don’t mind when you do,” she continued smirking as Krista angled her head so that she could see her face, “which seems to happen rather frequently.”

“You flirt with me,” Krista said her eyes closing as she spoke. She was aware of a vague feeling of warning bubbling within her but she was so lightheaded that she couldn’t concentrate on it.

“I flirt with everyone. It’s what I do,” Chase responded as she efficiently ran the bar of soap over Krista’s body. At another time she could have enjoyed it, but Krista’s limpness in her arms and absentminded rambling didn’t exactly scream naughty sex.

“So you don’t mean it?” Krista asked as Chase moved them back under the spray, shaking her head and sputtering slightly as water landed on her face.

“Do you want me to?” Chase asked focusing on the brunette in her arms intently as she drew them out from under the spray once more. With the condition Krista was in this was the best she was going to be able to clean her up.

“Surprisingly,” Krista replied leaning against the shower door to remain upright as Chase moved to side to pick up a towel. She noticed Chase arch an eyebrow and smirk slightly as she approached her once again however the observation drifted away from her as the blonde wrapped her up in a large towel.

“Can you wa…” Chase began to ask stepping back from Krista’s body only to see her begin to sway. “Oh forget it,” she muttered before sweeping Krista into her arms and carrying her back into the main room, depositing her carefully on the bed.

The End  



End file.
